


Protein Shake

by Laylah



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fight Sex, M/M, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: "You put me through so much," Jin says. "I think it's time for a pick-me-up." He slides a hand down Haruka's body and Haruka grabs for his belt to protect it, because if Jin wanted to take it back he'd be in trouble—but Jin reaches lower than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ngeonger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/gifts).



The Amazon crashes through the trees and Haruka tears after it, the thrill of the chase pounding hot in his veins. The rest of the team is far behind, unable to keep up with the fleeing Amazon's unnatural speed, but in Haruka's transformed shape it's barely a challenge. The beast inside him howls with pleasure, craving the moment when he catches up and tears his prey apart. Soon, soon—the Amazon stumbles, losing more of its lead—Haruka's almost close enough—

Jin drops out of the trees and shears the Amazon's head clean off.

Haruka screams with rage, the beast taking over. He wanted that kill. It should have been his. He lunges for Jin, throwing a wild punch.

"Hey, hey, what's this about?" Jin deflects the punch and throws one in return. "You losing control already, kid?"

Haruka staggers and launches himself at Jin again. Trying to explain feels like a waste of time, and Jin _ruined his hunt_. He gets off a solid kick that throws Jin backward, but the bastard rolls to his feet laughing.

"You really are trouble," Jin says as he settles into a ready stance. "Come on, then."

As if there was any way he'd back down. Haruka throws himself into the fight, his blood singing with need. His next kick gets blocked and then he has to deflect a punch Jin aims at his face. He pivots, turning that block into the start of a punch, and manages to barely graze Jin's ribs. Jin grunts with effort and that feels like a victory. The next kick takes Haruka straight in the gut, though, and he stumbles backward, barely managing to block the follow-up punch. The ridges on his arm catch against Jin's, grating, uncomfortable.

They circle each other and close in for another round. Jin is faster than most of the Amazons Haruka has fought, and he hits harder. Haruka's breathing hard, and each time they clash feels a little more difficult than the last. It's not that he can't keep up—he's landing as many hits as Jin is—it's just that he can't get the advantage. They're too closely matched.

Instead of throwing a punch the next time he goes in low, slamming his shoulder into Jin's middle and tackling him to the ground. Dead leaves crunch under them as they roll, scrabbling for purchase, each trying to pin the other. Jin gets a clear shot and slams the heel of his hand down into Haruka's middle, knocking the breath out of him.

The hot shock of the moment is too much. Haruka can't hold onto his Amazon shape, feels it slipping away from him in a hiss of steam until he's plain and human again, unarmored and exposed. He winces, because he's too tired and hungry to transform again and that means he's trapped under Jin—but Jin changes, too, letting the monster go. He looks down at Haruka with that infuriating smirk, his hair falling in his face.

"Worn out, huh?" he says.

"You are too," Haruka says, hoping it's true.

"You put me through so much," Jin says. "I think it's time for a pick-me-up." He slides a hand down Haruka's body and Haruka grabs for his belt to protect it, because if Jin wanted to take it back he'd be in trouble—but Jin reaches lower than that, groping for Haruka's cock and squeezing it.

"What are you doing?" Haruka gasps. He's about half hard from the fight and being touched is electrifying.

Jin laughs. "You don't know? Man, you really were sheltered in that little cage of yours." His hand works Haruka's cock rhythmically.

"Shut up!" Haruka says. His hips are rocking into Jin's hand despite himself. "I just mean—why would you—aah—"

"You have the sense to ask," Jin says. "You're getting somewhere." He shoves at Haruka's belt. "You should get that out of the way."

He still hasn't explained why he's doing this but Haruka pulls his belt away anyway. It feels good and he wants more. Jin tugs his pants unbuttoned and his heart is going a thousand kilometers a minute. This isn't how he ever imagined having someone else touch him but he can't bring himself to object. Jin pulls his cock free of his underwear and he groans, pushing into the touch.

"Now, why would I do this?" Jin asks. He grins. "Because I'm hungry." He slides down so he's straddling Haruka's legs, licks his lips, and takes the head of Haruka's cock in his mouth. It's _amazing_. His lips and tongue are so soft and wet, wonderful heat sliding against Haruka's flesh, visceral pleasure every bit as good as a fight. Haruka arches his back, pushing up into Jin's mouth, and Jin's teeth graze his shaft. He shudders with mingled thrill and alarm—Jin is an Amazon, and hungry, and he has Haruka's cock between his teeth, and that's still not enough of a threat to make this stop being hot.

Haruka groans, trembling as Jin works him with fast, sloppy strokes. He feels shaky and strung tight, his nerves humming with energy that all seems to be gathering at the base of his cock. Jin's tongue curls against the head at the top of each stroke, dragging him closer. He's tense all over, so needy, so ready—and then he loses it, sobbing with relief as he shoots down Jin's throat.

Jin sits back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, looking smug. "There, that's a little better," he says. "You'd have to suck a hell of a lot of cocks to make an actual meal, but in an emergency it's better than nothing."

He gets up and turns like he's going to leave. Haruka has just enough energy to push himself up and grab Jin's leg before he can actually walk off. "Where are you going?"

Jin looks down at him, eyebrow raised. "The hunt's over," he says. "I'm going home."

"Not yet," Haruka says. "I'm hungry too."

"Ah." Jin takes a step backward. Haruka rocks up on his knees and goes with him. "Can I really trust you that far?"

"I trusted you," Haruka says. He grabs at the waistband of Jin's jeans, hauling himself closer.

Jin opens his mouth to say something else obnoxious and Haruka reaches for his cock, palming it through the denim and squeezing. Jin groans.

"Let me have this," Haruka says. 

"Your sweet talking could use some work," Jin says, but he doesn't pull away.

Haruka fumbles his jeans open and peels them back, exposing his cock. He's maybe half hard, foreskin not yet fully retracted as Haruka takes hold of him.

"You don't know what you're doing, do you?" he asks.

"It's not like it's complicated," Haruka says, even though he might be a little bit intimidated. Whatever, it's just Jin. Haruka works his cock by hand until it's fully hard, then leans in to take it in his mouth.

It feels really big—he has to stretch his jaw wide for it to fit, and he can't get anywhere near the whole thing in his mouth before he's afraid he might gag on it if he takes more. Jin wasn't taking him in all the way, though, so he figures that has to be pretty normal. The first couple of strokes are awkward, but then he gets it spit-slick enough to slide more easily and it gets better.

"Use your hand, too," Jin says. "I'm not a kid with a hair trigger."

Haruka glares up at him—does he have to be such a jerk about everything?—but fine, okay. He wraps his hand around the shaft of Jin's cock, jerking off what won't fit in his mouth. After a couple of false starts he gets the rhythm coordinated, Jin's cock sliding against his tongue. He can taste a faint hint of something bitter and salty, and he doesn't _like_ it exactly but it makes him hungrier. He keeps working it, feeling the slide of stiff flesh past his lips. He doesn't want to bite down but he knows he _could_ , and there's something about that knowledge that makes him feel jittery and alert like he's still fighting.

Jin's fingers thread through his hair and tighten. "Here, let me help you out." He thrusts, shallow fast strokes that still feel like they're filling Haruka's mouth completely. "There we go, like that." Haruka tries to relax and let him set the pace, even though it's annoying to have him insist on taking charge. The point is for him to finish. It's fine if this is how he needs it.

Then Jin pushes too deep on one stroke, and as he chokes Haruka can't help his teeth grazing Jin's shaft. Jin curses and his knees buckle, making him sway. His cock jumps in Haruka's mouth.

"Mnn?" Haruka says. _Really_? That wasn't an unhappy reaction. He lets his teeth scrape flesh again and Jin whines.

"Brat," Jin says breathlessly. He tightens his grip in Haruka's hair and thrusts harder. Haruka pays him back with more teeth. They're both sloppy and rough now, and the taste of salt is growing sharper, more obvious. He has to be close.

Jin thrusts in one last time, deep, and his cock starts to pulse. Thick, bitter fluid fills Haruka's mouth and he swallows it reflexively. It doesn't taste good but it does make him feel better, so he milks Jin's cock for every drop he can get.

"That's enough," Jin says at last, pulling away. Haruka looks up at him; he looks bleary and a little stunned. "That's enough that you won't starve, and I'm not letting you eat any more of me."

"I don't want to eat you," Haruka says. 

Jin flashes his annoying grin. "Keep it that way." He tucks back into his pants and buttons up. "We'll run into each other again soon, I'm sure."

Haruka opens his mouth to say something—he's not quite sure what—and in the distance someone calls, "Haruka!" He turns toward the sound. It sounds like Kazuya's voice.

"Mizusawa!" And that's Mamoru. The rest of the team won't be far behind. "Where are you?"

When he looks back, Jin is predictably gone. Haruka makes sure his clothes are back in order and runs his hand through his hair to smooth it down. He trudges over to the remains of the day's hunt and picks the bracelet out of the ooze. "Over here," he calls. "It's done."


End file.
